The present invention relates to the use of compounds of general Formula I for the treatment of different forms of anxiety.
Anxiety is a major CNS symptom accompanied by many psychiatric disorders, medical and surgical conditions and stress situations. Benzodiazepines such as diazepam, chlordiazepoxide, and alprazolam etc. are the most commonly used agents in the various anxiety disorders. However, sedative and amnestic side effects are a major disadvantage of these drugs especially in disorders affecting active, working populations. Moreover, withdrawal symptoms may occur following suspension of benzodiazepine administration after long term therapy. Therefore, finding of an effective anxiolytic/antistress compound without such undesirable side effects, low addictive potential and good safety features still remains one of the most challenging aims of CNS pharmacology research these days.
Piperazinylalkylamino-3(2H)-pyridazinone derivatives having blood pressure lowering effect and being suitable for the treatment of heart failure and peripheral circulatory disturbances are known from EP-A No. 372 305.